This invention relates to a medical device and more particularly to an amniotic membrane perforator for rupturing the amniotic sac.
During the labor stage of child birth, it may be necessary to rupture the "bag of water" or amniotic sac so as to enhance the birthing process. Such a rupture allows the amniotic fluid to escape from the sac so as to enhance uterine contractions. Previous "hook"-types of instruments have been used by the physician so as to assist in such rupturing. One type of amniotic membrane perforator has a hook at the end thereof. The physician tries to hook a part of the amniotic sac so as upon pulling it will rupture the same.
Problems have arisen in use of such a hook as a smooth surface of the sac is difficult to obtain purchase thereon and therefore a subsequent puncture. Moreover, the hook may pierce the sac and engage a part of the fetus. Also, upon withdrawal of the hook from the patient it may grasp the cervix or the surrounding tissue thereof.
In response thereto, I have invented a novel amniotic sac perforator which alleviates these problems. Such a perforator includes a pair of laterally-spaced prongs with a puncture device therebetween. The prongs depress the sac so as to present a portion of the amniotic sac tissue therebetween. Upon further depression of the sac by the prongs the puncture portions will pierce the amniotic sac. The use of the prongs surrounding the puncture elements precludes the undesirable snagging of the sac, fetus, cervix and surrounding tissue thereof.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a tissue/amniotic membrane perforator.
Another object of this invention is to provide an amniotic membrane perforator which precludes undesirable snagging of the amniotic sac.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an amniotic perforator which punctures the sac rather than rips the sac tissue.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide an amniotic perforator which precludes undesirable snagging of the fetus, cervix and surrounding tissue.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.